Night Shift Gone Wrong
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Christa, a college student who, along with her roommate, Sasha, is in desperate needs of money, gets a job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, things turn out to be worse then what she was expecting, and now must guard her life every night. While, the hellish pizzeria starts to feel more familiar, even though she never went there before she took this job. Right?
1. Prologue: Getting a Job

**A\N: Yeah, I'm actually doing this. Also, the story is in Christa's POV, but if I feel like it, I might do a bonus chapter here and there in the eyes of another character (Sasha, Bonnie, etc.), so yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>My name is Christa Lenz. I'm nineteen years old, and I'm a sophmore in college. I live with my roommate and close friend, Sasha, who's a pretty decent person, despite her obsession with food. And right now, we're in some tough times.<p>

We both really need some money, so we're both currently desperate for a job. Both of us had spent the last week looking for a job, and so far no success. Until, Sasha came running home one day, looking super excited.

"Christa! Guess what!" Sasha said. I almost choked on my water when she suddenly ran in and yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a job!" Sasha said.

"Really?" I asked. Sasha nodded and told me that she had gotten a job as a waitress at a cafe down the street from where we live. Of course, this didn't mean I could stop looking for my own job, and I had to continue looking for one.

That's when I came across an ad in the newspaper, for a job at a pizzeria called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Apparently, they were in need of a night guard. I thought it over as I stared at the ad.

The pay was low, but it would be enough combined with what Sasha's getting paid. And, I had to work at night, so I wouldn't miss out on school (though I might fall asleep in class sometimes). I smiled as I took a red marker and circled the ad.

But then, I frowned. Something about that place seemed… familiar. I don't think I went there as a child, but then again, my childhood is really blurry. There was also something about the animatronic bear on the ad that felt a little off. I don't know why though.

But, that didn't stop me from going over to the phone, and dialing the number provided by the ad.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Christa, you just shot yourself in the foot.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The First Night

**A\N: Okay, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I had gotten the job surprisingly easy. They just asked me a few questions, and I answered them, and they told me I had to come over tomorrow to pick up my uniform. Not that I was complaining though. Sasha and I were both really excited when I told her I got the job. However, when I told her where I was working, she seemed a little concerned.<p>

"Freddy's? Are you sure?" Sasha asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why? It's just a pizzeria for little kids." I said. Sasha sighed.

"Nothing." Sasha said. I don't get what she could have against that place. She told me that she had gone there a few times when she was a kid, and something happened that made her afraid of it. Maybe the animatronics were too scary for her.

The next day, I stopped by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, to pick up my uniform. The first thing I saw was a bear, a rabbit, and a chicken performing a song in front of a bunch cheering children. I was given my uniform and a key, since nobody would be there by the time I showed up. I was told that my first night would be on Monday. Before I left, the manager asked me a question.

"How did you get those scars on your forehead?" He asked me. I don't know why he would ask me that. But then again, this wasn't the first time I was asked this question when I failed to hide them. I sighed and answered.

"When I was five years old, my mother was driving me to school, when the car suddenly crashed. I was in a coma for two months, and they had to do surgery to prevent any kind of damage that could've done. However, I was left with these scars for the rest of my life." I explained.

"I see. I'm sorry about that."

I left, but not before looking at the animatronics one more time, and I thought I saw the animatronics look at me for a second.

Monday came, and school went by really fast. That night, at 11:00, I took a quick shower, and put my hair in a low ponytail, which is what I always do before I go out, regardless of where I was going. I put on my uniform, said goodbye to Sasha, and left. I got on a bus (that's another one of my problems, I don't have a car) and made it ten minutes before my shift started.

I found my way to my office, and sat down. I picked up a tablet that would let me look at the cameras. I turned it on and saw the three animatronics, which I learned were named, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I checked some of the other cameras, before I heard a phone ringing. I found the phone that was ringing, and picked it up.

I won't go into great detail of what I was told, but I'll summarize it for you. The previous guard had decided to leave some messages, and to inform me of some stuff about my job. Apparently, the animatronics moved around at night, to prevent their servos from locking up, and that they could at point walk around during the day, until one of the animatronics attacked someone in 1987, and it took out that person's frontal lobe. I was also informed that if they saw me, they would see me as an endoskeleton without it's costume, and try to stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear suit, which would kill me and cause my eyeballs and teeth to pop out of my head.

Okay, so this job went from simple to horrifying really fast. I obviously didn't want to die, so I had to somehow keep an eye on them, and preserve power at the same time. I checked the camera and saw that Bonnie was gone. I looked around and found Bonnie in the backstage area, looking into the camera, as if he knew I was looking at him. I felt a chill go down my spine as Bonnie looked into the camera.

I knew I couldn't look at the bunny forever, and checked the camera in a place called Pirate Cove, which showed a purple curtain with a sign that said "Sorry! Out of Order". I wonder what caused it to go out of order. Maybe something in there broke or something, and was being repaired at the moment. I guess I'll learn another day. Well… If I live to see another day.

I then heard the sound of footsteps to my left, I pressed a white button that had he word "light" above it, and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway. I screamed and hit a red button above the white one that was labeled "door", and a metal door came down.

I checked my watch, it was already 3:18, and I checked the power, I had 73% power. I sighed, knowing that if I was reckless, I would be at 0%, and most likely be killed. I had to be calm, if I wanted to get out of here.

I checked the camera in the Show Stage and saw that Chica was gone. Great. Now I had two animatronics after me. I opened the door, and turned the light on to see that Bonnie had left. I sighed in relief. I remembered Chica, and saw checked the cameras, until I heard the sound of pots and pans banging against each other coming from the kitchen, and I assumed that's where she was, since Freddy still hasn't left yet, and while I was looking for her, I found Bonnie in the supply closet.

Two more hours passed, and Chica was looking at me through the window. I had 20% power, and it was 5:45, and I had fifteen minutes before my shift ended. Chica finally left, and I opened the door. I had ten minutes until six, so I checked to see if they returned to the Show Stage. I sighed when I saw that Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were in the same position they were in when I saw that they were in when I started my shift at midnight. I just relaxed, knowing I would be safe for tonight.

When I saw it was 6:00, I ran out as fast as I could. When I ran out the door, I saw Sasha's car, and remembered that she promised to pick me up. I ran to the car, and got in.

"Woah! You look like you just saw a ghost!" Sasha said.

"Just drive!" I shouted. Sasha quickly drove back to the apartment building where we lived. As soon as we got to our apartment, I got on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: This took me all day to write. Also, probably the longest chapter I've ever written.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Nightmares

**A\N: Alright, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>At school, I almost drifted off several times, but my friends managed to keep me awake throughout the day. At lunch, Sasha decided to talk to me.<p>

"Hey, are you alright? What happened last night at your job?" Sasha asked as she bit ate her potato chips. I sighed. What could I tell her? If I said "the animatronics tried to kill me", I'd most likely be sent to a mental asylum.

"Nothing. I think the lack of sleep is already starting to get me." I said. Sasha nodded.

"I see. Maybe you should get some sleep after school." Sasha said. She was right. Maybe I should get some sleep to prevent myself from going insane.

As soon as we got home, I took a nap for two hours. But… I had the most horrifying nightmare. I was a child, and I was surrounded by blood. I heard voices talking to me, as I started to run away to find help, or find safety, or anything, I didn't know why.

"Christa! Run!"

"Get back here, you little brat!"

"Hey, kid! Watch out!"

And it ended with a flash of white.

"Christa! Christa! Wake up!" Sasha said as she shook me. I jolted awake and screamed.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asked. I touched my head, my fingers traced over the scars I received as a child.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. There was lots of blood… And screaming." I said. Sasha looked at me with… Pity. Why? What was wrong? I'll have to ask her later.

Later that night, I once again left to go back to the place where I may or may not die. When I arrived, I past by the animatronics, and I already knew this would be harder than yesterday. I knew that I had a higher chance of death tonight.

As if the fact that I could die here was bad enough, I got another phone call that rubbed salt on the wound. Apparently, the animatronics become more active as the week progresses, and if Freddy were to move, he'll most likely be active in the dark. And that I should check on Pirate Cove from time to time, since the animatronic in there will become active if I look at him too much, or if I look at him too little. I quickly checked Pirate Cove, and saw a fox staring at the camera. I could see that part of his chest was missing, and one of his legs was completely bare.

I then checked the Show Stage, and saw that Bonnie was already gone. I looked around, and found him in the dining area. I had to find some sort of way I could check on Pirate Cove without making that fox come after me. Every five minutes sounds good.

It was almost like last night, but it was a little harder. Bonnie and Chica were at my doors more often, and I have to look at that fox every five minutes. I even checked the Show Stage, and I swore I saw Freddy looking at the camera.

I was at 39%, and it was 4:59. Should I panic? Will I make it? I don't know. Both Bonnie and Chica had left, so I opened both doors. I checked the cameras. Bonnie was in the supply closet, Chica was in the dining area, Freddy was still on stage, and the curtains to Pirate Cove were closed. Oddly enough, when I looked at Pirate Cove, I thought I saw words flash across the screen. "It's me", what could that mean? Maybe I was already starting to go crazy, which would be tragic considering I wasn't even old enough to drink yet.

For the rest of the night, neither Bonnie or Chica showed up at any of the doors. So all I had to do was check on Pirate Cove every five minutes.

I sighed in relief when 6:00 finally came. I once again ran out, and like yesterday, I saw the animatronics looking at me. Only this time, I thought I heard someone talk. It was a faint whisper, but I could still hear it.

_"You're like us."_

On the way home, Sasha asked me some questions.

"Hey, you haven't been yourself these last two days. Are you sure you're alright?" Sasha asked. I looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm just not use to staying up all night yet." I said.

"I'll be honest, I still don't know why you took this job. The animatronics there are really freaky." Sasha said.

You don't know, Sasha. You don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Happy New Year, everyone!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Visit

**A\N: I have nothing else to do right now, so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>I decided I needed a day off from school today, and called in sick. Sasha asked me if I would be alright by myself today, and I said I would be alright. She nodded and left. I turned my computer on and decided to do some research. I learned that the fox animatronic was named Foxy, and he was out of order because of several malfunctions. I also learned that five kids had gone missing and killed in Freddy's, and caused the place to be closed for a few years until it opened with a much smaller budget.<p>

I was confused when I saw a picture of one of the missing kids. It was a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He looked familiar, but why? I didn't know him. I couldn't help but feel like I know him.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door. I looked through the peephole, and saw a golden eye staring back at me. I opened the door, and saw nothing. Nobody was there. However I saw something written on the wall.

_It's me._

I screamed. I rubbed my eyes and the message was gone. What was wrong with me? I decided to watch TV until Sasha got home.

When Sasha got home, I asked her why she came home later than usual. She told me that she had stopped by some places after school. When I asked her where she went, she refused to tell me. Maybe she went to that diner she liked to eat at.

That night, when I went to the pizzeria, I once again got a phone call. It wasn't that helpful, just a tip to defend myself that might turn out to be useless.

I checked the cameras, and Bonnie had already left. Oh no. I looked for him, and found him in the west hallway. I closed the door, since Bonnie was already really close. I checked on Pirate Cove, and then checked the Show Stage. My eyes widened when I saw that both Freddy and Chica were gone.

Believe me, there's nothing more terrifying than having four animatronics out to kill you.

I found Freddy in the girls bathroom. I wouldn't be able to see him at all, if his eyes weren't glowing in the darkness. I then found Chica in the dining area. It wasn't even 2:00 yet, and I was already terrified.

Freddy always hid in the dark. The only way I knew he was moving was by the sound of his deep laugh. When the laugh sounded like it was getting too close, I closed the door.

At one point, I forgot to check on Pirate Cove, and Foxy ran towards my office. I had to quickly shut the door, and Foxy banged on the door, making me lose some power. Great.

I checked Pirate Cove, to see if Foxy had gone back there, and he had. I heard singing coming from behind the closed curtains, and I assumed that was Foxy singing. A little odd since he was shut down, so at the very least, his voice box should be broken.

I was starting to get tired. I knew I couldn't fall asleep at a time like this, so every time I started to drift off, I slapped my face and that was somehow enough to keep me awake. I should find some more ways to keep myself awake tomorrow. I don't know why I even considered coming back tomorrow. I know I need the money, but is it worth putting my life in danger?

I won't go into great detail about what happened tonight. It was like the other two nights. Look for Bonnie, look for Chica, check on Pirate Cove, occasionally use the lights and doors, and do it all without running out of power. The only difference being, that Freddy was active tonight.

Don't get me wrong, it's terrifying. But, it's very rare that something can be terrifying, but somehow manage to also be boring. Just a little though.

When 6:00 came, I left the building, and Sasha picked me up. We didn't talk that much, but I did ask her one question.

"Hey, you never told me where you went after school. Where did you go?" I asked. Sasha froze for a minute before responding.

"You don't want to know." Sasha said.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Hooray for getting bored halfway through writing! Also, for those of who you who wanted to know where Sasha went... Wait for the bonus chapter.<strong>


	5. BONUS CHAPTER: Sasha's POV

**A\N: As I said in the prologue, bonus chapters aren't in Christa's POV, and this one is in Sasha's. This takes place during chapter three, while Christa stayed at home. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what this job was doing to Christa. She wasn't the kind and selfless girl I knew since childhood. Now, she just wasn't herself. She couldn't even go to school today.<p>

I decided to visit Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after school today. I would see what was making Christa so… weird, and then I would leave as quickly as possible.

When I arrived, I instantly remembered the times I visited this place as a kid, even though it looked so different. I remember when Bonnie was blue. I thought he was a girl until I heard him sing for the first time.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were currently singing a song, and the kids were either watching the animatronics, or playing some of the games. I didn't blame Christa for constantly looking horrified when she left this place. The animatronics were really creepy, and I couldn't imagine having to look at them for six hours at night.

Still though, they never even moved at night. Why would it give her nightmares? They were creepy but not that creepy.

I decided to head home. I left the pizzeria, and went home. When I reached the apartment I shared with Christa, however, there was a man standing in front of the door. He looked like one of those people who never got enough sleep, and he had this impatient look on his face. I was worried since I didn't know who this guy was, and on the other side of the door, was my roommate who wasn't exactly emotionally stable.

"Excuse me, but, what are you doing here!?" I said. The man looked at me.

"Do you live here?" The man asked. I nodded and glared at him.

"Yeah. I'll ask again, what are you doing here!? My roommate isn't exactly feeling good." I said.

"Well, I live down the hall. Your roommate screamed really loud, and I came over to see if she was alright, but she refused to open up, and I've been for hours, knocking on the door." The man said. I looked through the peephole to see Christa on the couch, watching TV. She looked like she was so deep, she wouldn't notice the moon exploding.

"You didn't look at her through the peephole, did you?" I asked, since this guy didn't look very friendly. I wasn't exactly that fond of Christa unknowingly being watched by a man who could be some sort of creep.

"What? No, I wouldn't do that." The man said. Judging by his tone of voice, and the fact that he was avoiding looking me in the eye, I knew he was lying. I gave him a look that said "I know you're lying."

"Alright. So I took a small peek, it's not like I hurt her." The man said. I raised my hand to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't think about it, girly." The man said.

"I have a name you know. It's Sasha. Sasha Blouse." I said.

"Thanks, because I was meaning to ask you." He said in a sarcastic tone. I was about to tell him to leave, when he interrupted me before I could say anything.

"So how did she get those scars of hers? They really stick out." The man asked. Did he have to know everything? I realized that he wouldn't go away, if I ignored him, so I told him the story of the accident, that resulted in Christa's scars.

"What's her name?" The man asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You told me your name, Sasha. Why not tell me hers?" The man asked.

"Tell me yours then." I said.

"After you tell me hers." The man said. He wasn't going to give up, was he? I sighed, knowing that I may or may not regret this.

"Her name is Christa Lenz." I said. The man looked shocked for a second, but then he smiled.

"I see. Well then, I'll be on my way. Goodbye, Sasha, tell Christa that I said hello." The man said before walking away. He didn't even tell me his name like he said he would.

I went inside, and didn't tell Christa about the man. I also didn't want to tell her I went to Freddy's.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Well, THAT was disturbing!<strong>


	6. Chapter 4 part one: A Toy and A Note

**A\N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been sick, I've had school, and a bunch of other crap happened. But, I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Today, I felt good enough to go to school, unlike yesterday. Oddly, I felt a small extra weight in my bag. It was really small, but easy to notice. I couldn't help but wonder what it was.<p>

When I knew it was, I wish it wasn't.

I wanted to scream when I opened the bag, there was a plushie. It looked like a plushie, except it was dark yellow, almost golden, and it had black eyes, unlike Freddy's blue eyes. Attached to the toy, was a note, written in messy, almost unreadable handwriting.

_Do you remember?_

I crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. Who would even think of doing something like this!? And how did they even get this in my bag!? Sasha wouldn't do something like this, but there's no way somebody broke into our apartment, put this note and doll in my bag, and then just leave, right? And what was I suppose to remember?

I decided to try and brush this off as some joke. Maybe a friend of Sasha's heard about my job from her, and decided to pull some sick prank on me. I decided to listen to what some of my classmates were talking about to forget about the note.

However, I could only hear the creepy or sad things that they were talking about.

"My cousin died in a fire..."

"Did you hear? Some guy accused of murder escaped from prison."

"My dog got sick over the weekend."

I gave up on trying to calm down and hid it instead. I was really good at looking like I was fine, considering nobody seemed to notice. When Sasha and I got home, I sat on my bed, and stared at the Golden Freddy plushie that somebody had somehow managed to give me.

"Hey, Christa, I'm thinking of ordering a pizza. Do you want any- What's that?" Sasha said as she entered the room without knocking. I looked up in shock, even though this wasn't the first time she forgot to knock. I looked at the toy in my hand.

"Oh, this? It's nothing." I lied. Sasha gave me a face that I've grown familiar with.

"Christa, you're lying. What is that?" Sasha said. I sighed.

"Earlier today, I found this in my bag, along with a note. I'm honestly really confused and creeped out." I said.

"Well go get the note and we can take it to the police. Where is it?" Sasha asked. My eyes widened in horror as I remembered that I threw the note away. Crap.

"I kind of… Threw it away…" I said.

"Can I least know what it said? Maybe this is just a prank." Sasha said. I took a minute to remember what was written on the note.

"Do you remember?" I said.

"Well that's strange." Sasha said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, who would do something like that? And what am I supposed to remember?" I asked.

"I… don't know." Sasha said. It was my turn to give her an "I know you're lying" look. Ever since I got my job, Sasha acted like something was horribly wrong. What was she hiding from me?

"Sasha, I feel like there's something you don't want me to know. What are you hiding? Do you know what I'm supposed to remember? Tell me!" I said. Sasha had a mixture of pity and sadness in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Christa… Tomorrow I'll show you something that should explain. And I'm sorry if you won't be able to handle it." Sasha said. What did she mean?

"What? Why can't you show me now?" I asked.

"You're stressed out enough already. I'll show you after school tomorrow." Sasha said.

"Fine." I said. Sasha and I acted like nothing happened. She ordered a pizza like she said she would. I only had one slice, since I wasn't that hungry. Something was wrong.

It felt like… Someone was watching me. But that wasn't possible, since the door was closed.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Who do you think sent the note? What will Sasha show Christa? What is Christa supposed to remember? All these questions, except for the first one, will be answered in part two!<strong>


End file.
